


Bent

by DidelphisVirginiana



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angry Sex, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, MSR, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DidelphisVirginiana/pseuds/DidelphisVirginiana
Summary: Sometimes the only way to defuse an argument is to defile the office desk.





	Bent

Thank god for the basement office. Thank god nobody could hear the two of them screaming at each other next door, though it wouldn’t be surprising if the volume of the argument had reached Skinner’s office at this point. But right now Mulder had more pressing concerns than the volume of his voice. 

“Scully, the evidence is right in front of your face! How can you be so goddamn stubborn! Everyone calls me the fucking crazy one and you are looking at undeniable proof of a man with pyrokinesis!” He pointed to the television, which was playing the clip of a man reaching his arm out at the same time a playground was suddenly set ablaze, “How do you explain that, huh?!”

Scully’s nostrils flared, making her take a sharp inhale before popping off, “Mulder, how can you not see that this is just some magic trick?! I will bet you anything, anything on this earth that as soon as that man reached his arm out he was throwing a lit match!” She pulled her head back, sighing loudly, “I don’t understand how a grown man, let alone an FBI agent still actually believe in magic tricks like this!”

Mulder slammed his hand against the table, his arms tensing up, “If you’re willing to bet anything, then why won’t you go on this case with me? Is Dana Scully afraid of being wrong for once in her life?” He was glaring at her, his whole body aflame with anger.

She gave him a look of totally disbelief, her mouth agape. She was silent for a moment, before letting loose.

“Oh, now suddenly this is about me? How unreasonable _I’m_ being?! I don’t have a problem with being proved wrong Mulder, I’m proved wrong all the time! Just unlike you, I don’t throw a pity party for myself every time it happens!”

He bit his tongue, letting out a growling breath, “Do you know how hard it is to be paired with someone who doesn’t take you seriously? Has that ever crossed your mind, or are you too preoccupied with shooting down everything that comes out of my mouth?!”

Her face went red with rage and she stomped over to him, getting so close to his face he could feel her breath, “I’ve bent over backwards for you countless times, I’ve covered your ass from Skinner and I’ve done everything in my power to protect your reputation from the rest of the people in this goddamn building. I’ll give you credit for saving me, too, but don’t you _ever_ fucking say I haven’t done the same for you!” She groaned now, turning away from him, “Walking into this office is the worst mistake I’ve ever made in my entire fucking life, and I can say that with certainty.” 

She sighed and slumped into her chair, burying her face into her hands. Mulder’s chest suddenly tightened up, and this awful feeling washed over him. 

She could’ve been a normal agent. Maybe now she would have kids and be married. But instead she was now stuck arguing with Fox Mulder, a man who always put his work first. He gulped, biting his lips, too stunned to say anything. 

_She didn’t mean that, it was just a heat of the moment. She didn’t mean that. Scully cares about you, maybe she’s just having trouble outside of work. But you never bother to ask. This is your fault, you yelled first._

He took a long, shaky breath, his mind racing. Self-deprecation, mostly, but also Scully. He cared about her so much and he was yelling at her like a dog. He blinked as his vision got a bit cloudy, realizing tears were starting to form. He held them back, rubbing his nose before whispering quietly, breaking the silence.

“I couldn’t do any of this without you, and nobody else could do as good a job as you do.”

He looked down at the ground, leaning against the wall as he felt his gaze on her. He was breathing heavily through his nose, trying to stop the thoughts of Scully walking out forever from flooding his mind.

“Mulder, do not play the kicked puppy dog now, not after you just berated me.” Her voice came out stiff and heavy.

He looked up at her to see her rolling her eyes at the sight of him, leaning back.

“I’m not doing this for show, Scully. I’m sorry, okay? This is just a case that—“

“It’s not about the case anymore, Mulder, don’t fool yourself. You finally got to a breaking point with me because I’m the one to consistently call you out on your theories,” she scoffed, “I’m going home, I’m not dealing with this today.”

She got up and gathered her things, but Mulder rushed over to her and grabbed her hand before she even got to the door. He pulled her back forcefully and turned her around, hugging her tightly. She was stiff at first, but then relaxed, dropping her things so she could hug him back.

“I’m sorry, Scully. I’m sorry.”

She sighed into his shoulder, “I forgive you, and I’m sorry too. It was just…heat of the moment, you know how it goes.”

He pulled back, now with a playful smile on his face, “Wait, are you on your period?”

Mulder got a small glance at Scully’s very offended face before quickly getting slapped across the cheek. It wasn’t hard, but it definitely had a bit of force behind it.

“Fox William Mulder, don’t you dare talk about my menstrual cycle unless I’m asking you to get me tampons!”

He chuckled at this, “Actually, I did buy you tampons one time. And Midol,” he paused, scratching his chin, pretending to be deep in thought, “And I think I even brought you back a choc-“

She cut him off with a loud sigh, pushing him away with her hands against his chest.

“Okay Mulder, I get the message, thank you _again_ for that.”

He smirked at her as he grabbed her hands, pulling her in close, whispering in her ear, “I don’t know about you, but all that yelling got me fired up.”

She sighed audibly, brushing her nose against his, “It’s your testosterone, Mulder, you get angry and then you…” she trailed off, biting her lip, not wanting to say it.

“I get what? Unbearably horny because I’m reduced to my primal state and don’t know of any other way to let out my aggression besides sticking my cock into someone and fucking with reckless abandon?” 

She let out a shuddered breath, her eyes meeting his, “Yeah, exactly that,” she paused, “So are you going to fuck me like a dog or just talk to me like one? Because I have healthier ways of letting out my lingering aggression, but I don’t exactly remember paying you back for the tampons either.”

His voice came out dark and husky, “You can pay me back later.” He stated simply before smashing his lips into hers. She moaned into his mouth, his hands immediately grabbing her ass and squeezing it. Scully quickly started unbuttoning his shirt, getting halfway down before Mulder started biting and sucking on her neck, making her moan loudly. She gripped onto his shoulders as he pulled his hands away to undo his belt and unzip his pants. He stepped out of them, his dick already stiff. He tore off her jacket, and she did the rest of the work herself, pulling her blouse over her head, leaving only her bra and pants left. 

He kissed her again, rough and quick before pulling back, “Desk, now.” His brain was barely capable of forming a real sentence. It was the best he could do. She arched an eyebrow at him, looking at the desk then back at him. He sighed in frustration, using one arm to slide all the pencils, papers, files and everything else onto the floor. He walked back over and lifted her up over his shoulder, carrying her over and laying her down across the desk. He clumsily played with the buttons on her pants before finally undoing them, pulling them off and throwing them to the floor. He did the same with her underwear, then went mouth first in between her legs. He closed his eyes in ecstasy, reveling in her musk. He used his forefinger and his thumb to draw small circles around her clit, making her moan loudly. Louder than the argument they just had.

Music to his ears.

He licked her from her entrance all the way up to her clit, sucking on it slowly. He looked up to see Scully’s chest heaving, she was panting and playing with her breasts. Her bra had magically gone missing while he was nose-deep inside of her. He pulled away, making her groan and lift her head up to glare at him. He smiled before standing up and leaning over to cup both of her breasts, swirling his tongue around one nipple while pinching the other. He felt her hands entangle themselves in his hair. He let his teeth graze the sensitive but textured skin, making her gasp.

“Oh, oh my god Mulder!” She moaned. This only encouraged him at this point. He lifted her up by the shoulders and shoved his tongue into her mouth, the taste of her still on his lips. He grabbed her hips tightly, tugging on her bottom lip.

“Bend over the desk.” His command came out hot and husky, tugging her forward.

Without another word she slid off the desk, resting her stomach on the desk and spreading her legs wide, fully exposing herself. He couldn’t help but let out a grunt, covering his mouth to make sure he wasn’t drooling at this point. He raised an eyebrow as he stared at her ass, perfectly curved with both muscle and meat. He raised his hand and immediately brought it down to smack her across her asscheek, leaning over to whisper into her ear.

“That’s for smacking me earlier. And it won’t be the last one.”

He quickly dropped his boxers, now brushing his dick up and down her center, teasing her. She tossed her head back to let out a breathy moan. He smiled at this, using the same hand to spank her in the exact same spot again. She yelped in surprise at this, giving him the perfect moment to slowly and gently slide into her. He let out a guttural moan. She was soaking wet but tight as a vice grip. He sank himself further into her until his balls were resting against her. He pulled back slowly and began to thrust now, each one with more gusto than the last. 

“That’s right, Mulder, fuck me like an animal, show me what that cock can do.”

He raised his eyebrows at this, his thrusts slowing down, making her look back at him with a confused face.

“What?” Her voice was strained and confused.

“I…never expected you to be into the whole dirty talk thing.” He blinked, his features softening.

“Well, only in the moment,” she paused, “Do you want me to stop?”

He shook his head, “No, please continue, please.” 

He grabbed her hips and began thrusting again, quick and hard, slamming her body into the desk, making it scoot back a few inches. He bit his lower lip, fully concentrating on fucking every once of anger out of both of them.

“Oh, god, Mulder, keep fucking me, keep fucking me like you mean it.” She moaned loudly, now thrusting her ass against him. 

Beads of sweat started to form on his forehead, the desk lamp was shaking, and all he could focus on right now was fucking Dana Katherine Scully until she couldn’t walk. He thrusted into her and must have hit the right angle because she immediately clenched around him with a loud mixture of a scream and a moan, and suddenly she was dripping all around his cock. He moaned as he looked down at the disgustingly erotic sight of it, giving her ass another firm slap. 

He took a sharp inhale as he felt the tension grow in his lower abdomen, his balls clenching together. His thrusts became harder and more erratic, and Scully was trembling under him. He let out a few short moans, thrusting as every muscle in his body tensed up until he came into her, still pumping in and out until every last drop was spent.

He let out a heavy sigh and bent over, laying his chest on her back, still buried deep inside of her. They sat in silence for a second, Mulder burying his face into the crook of Scully’s neck. 

“Okay, Mulder, you’re crushing me.” Her voice came out as a strained croak.

He merely smiled as he lifted himself up and slid out of her, grabbing a few tissues from his desk to wipe himself off before offering one to Scully. She smiled as she took the tissue from his hands and did the same. They slowly slid their clothes back on into silence, Scully combing through her hair with her fingers. He watched her as she pulled out a compact mirror and checked her reflection, angling her head to see if any of her makeup had been smeared or rubbed off. She glanced up at him, raising her eyebrow.

“What? I’m trying to at least come off as presentable for when we leave the basement.”

He chuckled at this, “You look fine, though having you bent over the desk was probably a better look.”

She rolled her eyes and sat down with a wince. He slumped into his chair, straightening out his tie a bit. He watched her as she shifted a bit, trying to take the pressure off of her ass. 

“Was I too rough?” He asked, now apprehensive.

She merely shook her head, “No, but we’re not going on that case unless you can give me a pillow to sit on while we’re in the car.”

“So we _are_ going on the case?” He was grinning smugly now.

Scully glared him down but then smirked, “Only if you promise me that we resolve all of our arguments like we did today.”

He nodded enthusiastically before getting up to grab his coat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Hope you enjoyed this. I feel this is a bit OOC, but I really liked playing with the "so angry all we can do is fuck" trope. This prompt was written for Lindsay on Twitter. A lot of these are smutty/PWP, but I was able to incorporate a little bit of anger into this one. For right now I will probably finish one last prompt I have then work on my own stuff when I have the time, as school is definitely my major focus right now. If you want something written and don't mind waiting for it, reach me at @nb_baphomet on Twitter or nonbinarybaphomet on Tumblr and I will probably write them over breaks or when I have energy after doing school work. Thank you all so much for your continuous support of me as a fledgling as both a writer and part of the fandom. Your feedback and everything really keeps me going. I will definitely try to keep things as consistent as I can while getting my degree and also being active (mostly on here and Twitter). Anyways, drop a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed, it's always loved! Thanks! xoxo -Kelso


End file.
